This proposal describes the establishment of an Education and Information Transfer Core in the Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) of Northwestern University. The infrastructure of this Core will be based in the Buehler Center on Aging of Northwestern University. The Core will engage in intra- as well as extra-mural educational activities. Its specific aims extend from the coordination of intramural educational activities related to AD at Northwestern University to the establishment of a collaborative relationship with the Atlas Center, a major senior center of Chicago, which serves a large African-American community in a medically underserved area. This latter relationship will include direct educational services to the Atlas Center staff and its members, as well as innovative modalities of informational transfer by way of computer linkage to the Northwestern ADCC. This computer link will allow for immediate access to experts in the field of AD by physicians and staff at the Atlas Center. The Core will also provide for direct clinical training of physicians and other health professionals from the community by organizing "mini-sabbaticals" in the relevant clinical services of the ADCC. As part of its interest in the overall process of information transfer, the Core will participate in an inter-institutional collaboration with the MacLean Center of the University of Chicago to determine what physicians tell patients about the diagnosis of AD so that this kind of information can be incorporated into the training of physicians and other professionals who provide medical care to patients with AD.